User blog:Dark Cyan/Cyan's Rap Battles 26: Freddy Krueger vs Jeff The Killer
Hello, everyone. And welcome back to Cyan's Rap Battles! Get ready to be spooped, because this is the Halloween special! This was originally going to be The Zodiac Killer vs Slenderman (a request from Cave) but Munkitteh did that one better than I ever could, so I decided to do this one instead. My original Halloween Special idea. This pits 80's slasher staple Freddy Krueger of the "A Nightmare On Elm Street" franchise, against arguably the face of Creeepypasta, Jeff The Killer, to see which killer is supreme. Enjoy! Beat: Homicidal Thoughts 'The Battle' 'Jeff The Killer' (starts at 0:41) In this clash of the creepy killers, it's obvious that I'm better It's Halloween! What are you doing wearing a Christmas sweater? I can't even close my eyes! How can you even touch me tonight? You lost to Jason not only in film, but in rap twice! Not that you've ever won in a film despite nine separate tries Whereas I never lose, and after this, It'll be the tenth time you've died! So give me the most lethal gashes the Springwood Slasher can employ. I'm ready It can't be worse than your shit collaboration with the Fat Boys, Freddy 'Little Girl' (starts at 1:09) 1, 2, Freddy's coming for you. 3, 4, What did you kill your brother for? 5, 6, I've seen better writing in your fanfics 7, 8, The Pasta was spoiled by this shit on the plate 'Freddy Krueger' (starts at 1:22) You can't escape this Nightmare. Even in the real world, I can reach I'm surprised such an edgy tween isn't a big fan of Bleach I know what you fear, Jeff. Another child's soul will soon be mine So comb that emo fringe, bitch. Welcome to Prime Time! 'Jeff The Killer' (starts at 1:36) Without fear, you have no power, and I don't believe you're scary at all! Can you really not do better than boiler rooms, shadows and dolls? The scariest thing about you is your grotesque, burned-off face Don't I look beautiful? Even with a bloody hoodie, you pale in my grace Even the other Freddy's scarier than Five Nights Of you And as soon as this verse ends, I'm gonna do to you what I did to Liu! This is your Final Nightmare, and I'm not talking about that abysmal corny fart Die in a Fire, and I mean that from the bottom of my black heart 'Freddy Krueger' (starts at 2:03) Even by my standards, that shot was just cheap! Take your own advice, Jeffrey Woods, and Go To Sleep! (Jeff is suddenly grabbed by his ankles and pulled down into the dreamworld) 'Randy' I’m sorry! Have mercy! Please don’t hurt or bully me anymore! 'Jeff's Mom' You're not beautiful. You’re a monster! I wish you were never born! (Jeff's mom begins to morph before his very eyes, into a younger woman wearing a porcelain mask) 'Jane The Killer' You made me, and I hate you for it. I’ll find and kill you in the end 'Liu Woods' I tried to help you, little brother! I was your one true friend! 'Freddy Krueger' (Freddy is standing over a scared, ordinary thirteen year old boy) You cut your face into a smile but you’re crying inside. You shouldn’t have played with Freddy. Now your soul is mine! 'Poll' WHO WON? Freddy Krueger Jeff The Killer 'Hint For The Next Battle:' Category:Blog posts